It all Started with a Song
by 903connie101
Summary: He met her after a row with his wife at a pub full of music and life, he would never forget that girl who played at the piano that night. So this story is slightly AU and based loosely of Once the musical but not many people know it so yeah have a read.
1. Falling Slowly

I walked into the pub at half past twelve in the night. Louisa and I had just had our largest fight yet and I could feel our marriage slipping out of our grasp to that point of no repair. I grabbed my guitar out of the trunk in my car, it was my prized possession and pushed open the heavy oak doors. Music was flowing from the doors, that's what initially drew me to place. There were two girls standing on opposite sides of the room playing a folk song and the piano was being played in the corner. Everyone in the room was laughing and smiling. A drunk man came up behind hind me and heavy handedly slapped me in the shoulder, "so you play sonny?" His thick Irish accent slurred.

"Yeah." I scratched the back if my head. He looked me up and down then smirked, "Hey Beca! Accompany this young lad in a piece why don't you?" He yelled across the pub. That's when she stood up from the piano which she had ceased playing.

"What are you going to play?" She asked. Her dark hair lay over her shoulders and think black eyeliner covered the tops of her eyes.

"I don't know, have any ideas?" I shrugged. She huffed and moved from behind the piano.

"Can you sight read?" She asked grabbing a sheet of music from her pocket.

"Yeah I can." I said shifting from foot to foot.

"Here help me play this then, it's a piece that my boss wants me to perfect." She handed me the piece of paper and went back behind the piano and then looked up to me.

"Oh right!" I said as a hurriedly got out my guitar and the moved around the piano and put my music on her stand strummed my guitar strings to check if it was in tune. I nodded to her and she counted us in.

"One, two, three, four..." She said before playing the introduction. The music played fluidly off her fingers and her face turned into pure emotion that even her scary black ear spike couldn't hide.

(A.N. Look up falling slowly by once original broadway cast on YouTube to hear the song they are about to play)

Lyrics were written underneath my chords and I looked to Beca to see if she wanted me to sing, she nodded, I took a deep breath then started my first line,

"I don't know you but I want to, all the more for that." She then joined me for the next line our voices completely in tune with one another,

"and words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react." She stopped singing and I continued emotion starting to come through,

"And games that never amount, to more than they're meant, will play themselves out." Our voices melding together again,

"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time, raise your hopeful voice you have a choice, you've made it now." We looked at each other she gave me a small smile and then looked back at her piano.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black." Her voice didn't continue in the next part with me though.

"You have suffered enough, at war with yourself. It's time that you won." She joined me again for the chorus.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice. You've made it now! Falling slowly sing your melody, I'll sing it loud." She conditioned playing and by now her violin friends were playing with her and I jut continued singing on because I loved her song with oo's and oh's.

"Take it all, oh I've played the cards to late. Now it's gone." I sang thinking about Louisa. She and I continued a little longer on our instruments and then when we finished the whole room was silent and I was looking down to the petite girl who hands had just left the piano and looked up to me,

"You have a nice voice." She said. I just stared.

A.N: hey guys I know it's like a sin to start a new story when you haven't updated the other one but don't worry the next update for Living the life of Jade West will be put up this week. But moving on tell me what you think of this in a review :)

-903connie101


	2. Who is she

**Who is she?**

**So here is the second chapter of this story. Let's find out a little more about this Beca and Jesse. Also there is mention of sex in this chapter but nothing detailed at all it just comes up in conversation.**

"Thanks." I eventually said.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked getting up from her seat.

"Sure I'll take a beer." I said shoving my fists in my pockets. The violinists started playing again.

"AMY! Two beers!" She hollered to the lady chatting at the bar.

"Righto' Shaw shank!" She yelled back.

"Why does she call you that?" I asked.

"Long story. My proper name's Beca but you already know that from people calling it out." She sighed and took a seat on a bar stool and took the beer that the bar lady handed her and swung it back and took a huge gulp. "So what brings you to this wild place?" She asked as she put her beer down.

"Ah… you know…" I started.

"You don't want to talk about it that's cool. We can talk about what you do for a living." She says taking another sip of her beer.

"Currently I'm stacking CD's and working at a restaurant and Gas station because I want to score movies but no place has taken me on." I said simply and take my first sip of my own beer. She rolled her eyes.

"Right so that's why you can play the guitar so well." She mumbled. "That's Fat Amy by the way, and over there, the two people dry humping on the wall, are Stacie and Donald. Yo! Stace, Donald break it up your gonna scare Amy's costumer's away!" She laughed as she yelled across the room to them. "So anyway you were saying about scoring movies."

"Yeah I want to be able to be that composer that can break people's hearts bring people to tears you know." I passionately said to her using my hands form emphasis.

"Wow you must really sweep your… partner of their feet."

"I used to but she we are having a few problems at the moment."

"Don't worry this group of people are always here to sort out my problems, I only open up in the confines of this room so count yourself lucky that I'm actually talking to you."

"You guys seem pretty close knit of the center of LA."

"Exactly we all went to the university of Barden together in Atlanta and then basically all of us in our group moved to LA so Amy set up a bar here where we could all go when we wanted to step out of the real dog eat dog world that we live in now. We've also had a few new people join our group to like over there, that's Réza, she from Czech and is really funny, Dylan was that man who first came up to you, I swear is an alcoholic but he claims he's not." She explained pointing more people out, "So yeah wonder around people are always willing to talk here." She said getting up from the barstool. Beca was right it looked very friendly. People were playing music all the time on the instruments they brought in and were laughing and smiling. Donald was the next to approach me.

"Chatting with Beca huh, she really hard to get talking you know? I'm Donald by the way." The man said putting his hand out to shake.

"Jesse." I replied shaking his hand.

"Where are you from? I'm going to take a wild guess and say New Yorker born and Bread." Donald said.

"You guessed it. All of my family lives over there, only Louisa and I live over here." I said taking another gulp of my beer and took a quick search around the room for Beca. I saw Donald smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Does your wife know you're here?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. How did he guess I was married? "You're wearing a wedding band." He said pointing to my left hand.

"Yeah she knows I'm out. She stormed out of the house and I decided to go and get a drink."

"A row with the missus. Was it the bad sex talk?" He asked like it was an everyday question. Naturally because I am I guy I answered in honesty about my sex life.

"We probably haven't had sex in four months." I said running my hand through my hair and finishing of my beer.

"Damn! I can barely last a day without sex! Four months! Shit dude no wonder you need a drink." Donald said. "Yo Bump, this dude hasn't had sex in four months!" He yelled to the man who had just taken a seat in the next stool along.

"OMG that's horrible! Amy and I were just at it in the back." He said.

"And now we change conversation because I don't need to know how you and Amy go at it like dingoes." Donald said turning back to me.

"I should probably go now Louisa might be home and wondering where I am." I said getting down from the stool.

"Ok man drop in again when the wifey throws you out!" He laughed as he turned to Donald. I walked over to my guitar and picked it up and then with one last look around the alive bar full of friends and sighed a heavy sigh as I walked out.

I walked out to my car. I sat in it for twenty minutes completely unmotivated to go home. It used to be what I looked forward to everyday. When Louisa and I were first married I used to look forward to her smile at the end of the day and the feeling of her warm embrace. We didn't have the most glamorous of lives but we were happy, we had our own apartment and had each other. All of that had changed now, going home was the dread on my mind we only verbally greeted each other and we never shared what was going on in our lives. We still had our apartment but it was harder to maintain because of all the fighting we weren't getting anything done. I walked up to our apartment and unlocked the door.

"Louisa?" I quietly called in side to see if she was home. I got no answer so I went to our room to see if she was asleep, she wasn't in there either. I pulled out phone and called her to find out where she was. The phone rang once, twice, three times before I was sent through to the answer machine, _"Hello you have reached Louisa Swanson. I'm sorry I'm unable to get to the phone right now if you could leave you name, number and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, bye."_

"Hey Louisa it's Jesse. I've just been out for a couple of hours and was wondering where you were. I think…" That's when I saw it sitting on my bedside table. I ended the call with a tap on my screen and slowly moved towards it like it would fly away if I moved to quickly. I picked up the letter and Louisa's neat handwriting flicked across the paper.

_Dear Jesse,_

_I think we need to spend sometime apart. All this fighting is tiring and I'm just not happy anymore. We aren't happy any more. I'm going back to New York to spend sometime with my family and if we think it's better that way then we will file for a divorce but if you decide that we can try again, you know where I am. I love you Jesse, but this is for the best._

_Louisa_

_Xoxox_

It took me a couple of minutes to register then I read, and re- read the letter. It was after I read the letter for the 16th time that I finally broke down. I cried for hours on into the night because when you have loved the same person for six years and then they walk out on you it hits you hard. When I turned up for my early morning shift I was sent home again because I wasn't looking to well. I sat in a chair for the rest of the day until Benji came in to make me lunch.

"She wasn't good either last night, but I think it would be better for you two to spend a couple of months apart cool down and have some fun." He said as he made my lunch.

"She was with you and you didn't think to tell me?" I said lifting my head out of my hands.

"She took my phone away until she left and also I just want to see you smile again bud. I haven't seen you properly happy in at least six months and really I think this was the wisest decision so what my advice t you would be go out have a couple of months by yourself and if by the end of it you still miss Louisa then we will fly together to New York to get her back ok." I nodded and he set a sandwich out in front of me. "Eat up you will need some energy so you can go to work in an hour."

"Thanks, Benji, your being a great help." I said taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"That's what best friends are for right." He said shaking me on the shoulder. I went to work that afternoon and worked until the end of my shift. Afterwards, when I was sitting at home alone I thought of the bar where everyone was having a good time. That's where I went that night, to the bar where Beca and I sang. I arrived and Donald shouted,

"Hey look he's back! He loves us!" The room cheered and I was immediately sucked into the fun and excitement that came with the pub and any thought of Louisa escaped from my mind.

"So what do you want to play with me tonight? Everyone's asking for a new song and I want to hear one of the pieces you would compose." Beca asked as she came up next to me.

"Sure thing, I'll bring it in tomorrow, but for today let's hear another one of your songs." I said. She smiled and then made her way over to the piano.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" She smiled.

**Sorry for this depressing chapter but another one will come up soon!**

**-903connie101**


End file.
